His Love
by Chocoangel
Summary: Miyu hasn't spoken to Kanata for five years and for that, Kanata is very grateful…


**Title: His Love**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But this story belongs to me…**

**Summary: Miyu hasn't spoken to Kanata for five years and for that, Kanata is very grateful… **

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. I am writing my sixth story and I know I have to update the uneventful story but I didn't want this idea to die … I hope you all like it… and this story is exclusively Akira voicing out her thoughts…

_**His Love**_

_Begins here…_

I am Akira Kijiyo and have been a successful businesswoman for 10 years now. Throughout my existing life, there were many cases of miracles I had heard of but the most touching one was an incident that happened in my best friend's life…

Miyu isn't speaking to Kanata. She hasn't spoken to him in five years and for that my best friend is truly grateful.

I was crying the last time she did speak to him. I saw the exchange, though I could not hear the words… His whisperings, her whisperings…

The two of them silhouetted against the window light at the end of the long hall, him leaning over her gurney, foreheads pressed together.

Miyu had an accident which lead her to have a few complications – the blood supply to her brain was diminishing with every passing second. It was deteriorating her life and she had at most, one year to live. Her life could be prolonged if a surgery was performed on her now. Twenty brave hearts before her had gone through the ordeal but only a lucky four walked out of the operation theatre…

The word "SURGERY" hit them like a tonne of bricks, them being this small family of three – A father, a mother and a daughter. It turned the picture they made, with love, devotion and honesty; hazy.

Both of Miyu and Kanata had their hands clasped together as if believing they were holding each other's hearts, as longingly as the first time they had reached for each other, as desperately and painfully as two lovers being torn apart…

They were being forced apart on that day of life and death…

But… they had made a decision together, To do or die… To do or die! After all they had lived for and in each other's dreams for, at that time, twenty years…

It's their silver sanctuary today and that's why I am remembering the past, hoping that I had Miyu's luck…

I and their young daughter watched the process of decision making, both prayerful in the face of death. Miyu was wanting to live, wanting to try… so was Kanata…

All came to visit. Nanami, Aya, Christine, Mikan, Santa, Nozomu, Mizuki and all other friends. We all knew how brave Miyu was, for the sake of her family. All of us were gathered around her hospital bed, feeling time pushing us towards her fate the next day. We were all quick to smile, slow to leave and all the time hoping that our "Good Nights" won't turn into "Good Byes"…

Kanata was left to keep his prayerful, loving vigil. It was painful to leave him that night, too painful to think of him all alone. But he quickly in a somber way reminded me that he was not alone, not yet, not for this night; he had his Love…

The morning came and all gathered and prayed. All kissed Miyu, hugged Kanata and followed her gurney until we were told that only one of us could proceed further.

Kanata continued walking alongside Miyu, as he always had. When she graduated, when she married him, when she gave birth to their daughter, when her parents passed away in a laboratory accident, and now today… They were two people who had stood together against all odds.

Throughout the ordeal, their beautiful daughter Miu was surprisingly silent. It was then when she spoke; I had cried and prayed to God to let Miyu survive…

"_They have found home in each other_" she said…

She knew that she was created by their love but also that their love was an entity separate from the whole world, a circle complete within itself.

All of us saw the kiss, the parting. Miyu wheeled through the door of the ward, alone; Kanata, his back facing us, had placed his hand on that door, praying love and strength and hope to the woman on the other side…

It was then when their daughter broke down, meek sobs turned into an unstoppable torrent of tears. Kanata then turned and quickly walked towards his daughter. The sunrise lit his face and I glimpsed the depth of this man's love for his family.

He was pacifying his daughter and himself in the process. He had masked his love from the world with a cold attitude for years, he still does but it was that when I saw – his love of self-sacrificing. A love so great that he was willing to bear the pain of being the one to walk alone…

And though surrounded by the love of his daughter and friends, Kanata walked alone for that month when we waited for Miyu to come out of coma. The months of doubt and rehabilitation followed…

In the end, Miyu survived the process but lost her speech; still she won her fight to live.

Finally i only say that Miyu has not spoken to Kanata for five years, and for that, he is eternally grateful…

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hey there, it's short but I wanted to post it as soon as possible…. I had no better of a title… I thought and thought and almost passed out during my extra classes; my sir had to throw a chalk at me… it was so embarrassing

I actually read a story of this sort in some place, dun remember where, but I remembered the last line, perfectly well…

I hope it's nice…

Review ok? This is one story that touched me to the very core, for real…. Review for sure ok? Please….

Thanks for the support…

Take care and God bless you all…

This is Chocoangel signing off…

Until next time… BYE


End file.
